Awakening Of The Soul
by kiraisherrie
Summary: Soul candy?" Ichigo asked. "Exactly. I would like you to test these on your quincy friend, as it appears i haven’t completed my research on them just yet." Exclaimed Kurosutchi. "What! why would I do that for!" Rated M for later Chapters. Review! XD
1. Beginnings

-_-_-_-**Awakening of the soul**_-_-_-

(An ichishi fan fiction! ^.^)

Author: Sherrie-Chan!

Warnings : Foul Language! Tsk Tsk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.. If I did Ichigo would own Uryuu's ass. XD

_[Author's Note ] ^.^ HI!! this is my first fanfic!Gunna be crap but bear with me! Right so the story is Ichigo took a visit to the soul society because of captain Kurosutchi of the 12th squad because he was interested of the effects of soul candy on the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida. funny and fluffy...i hope O.x enjoy! *Special thank you to CrimsonDesire a.k.a Jemma-Chan for editing my first chapter.*_

Soul Candy types :

**cringo-the hoodlem, makes you say "thank you very much" (panda)**

*new*king-stupid and carefull personality, spouts out meaningless percentages (?)**

**blues-the coward, makes you say "ook!" (also in book 25 i think ikkakus bruce soul candy means blues the monkey as it doesn't say its a new one so ill put it as the original blues (so its a monkey...^.^;;)**

**ginnosuke-makes you tricky and makes you say "meow"(cat)**

*new*momone-makes you frisky and you'll be saying "shall i?" if you choose this one!(?) XD**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The slight breeze on a clear spring day in Karakura were embracing the sakura blossoms, making them dance through the air across the pale blue sky. The south-west of the town , Minamikawase was particularly breezy sending some of the blossoms across the town making the area extremely colourful, the orange of Ichigo Kurosaki's hair was in the presence of the floating pettles, the colour of his brown eyes reflected off the marble stained path in Karakura Park. The shimigami recieved a call from the short but zippy Rukia Kuchiki. She asked him to come to the Soul Society for classified business, so Ichigo had to wait for the gate to open and a hell butterfly to appear. Ichigo saw a bright light and squinted his chocolate brown eyes in reaction, when he opened his eyes again, Rukia stood patiently by the gate.

"Hey! how long have you been waiting?" said the dark haired woman.

"Not long,...so what do they want this time? nothing serious I hope, I have no idea what this crap is all about!" pouted Ichigo, clad in his soul reaper uniform. .

Ichigo felt a tap across his head "shutup! if it was something serious they would have sent in Byakuya! and how would I have kno--"

"alright already! I get it..." Ichigo stressed.

"well your hell butterfly is ready to escort you, lets go and see what they want."

"okay then."

Ichigo and Rukia followed the messengers and travelled to the society, using the shun po technique to get to there destination.

"So where are we headed to?" the red head queried.

"to the 12th squad barracks"

"Wait....isn't that where that captain fought Uryuu? what was his name? umm...Kurasuchiki? hmm..--"

"Yes and the captain's name is Kurosutchi, he's a bit weird.. so don't say anything to piss him off." Rukia said firmly.

"....mmm fine!" the strawberry retorted.

When they reached there destination they where welcomed by a small white building with a black sign saying "squad 12, research and development". When they got inside they where approached by the captain Mayuri Kurosutchi and the assistant captain Nemu.

" damn what a freak!, what does everyone call him around here? Moonhat..." Ichigo thought, staring up at the strange captain warily.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki" approached Mayuri. "I got a favour to ask of you, Nemu, bring me the case." Mayuri raised his voice to the silent assistant captain.

"Yes sir..." replied Nemu and in no time at all she brought out a small case, which she opened and inside where 5 different tiny spheres, the strawberry knew exactly what they where.

"Soul candy?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly, i would like you to test these on the quincy friend you have, as it appears i haven't completed my research on them just yet." Exclaimed Moonhat.

"What! why would I do that for? and besides I doubt Uryuu would take them especially if I mentioned you! he tends to keep grudges..." the strawberry answered.

"Well find a way to do it! I don't care how, lie if you want, just do it. Nemu!" Moonhat shouted.

"...Here's the camera..." Nemu passed him a small eye with a tiny black lens in it and the shimigami inspected it with wonder.

"Sir, do you have authority of this?" Rukia questioned sternly.

"And is this safe for Uryuu?" Ichigo took his attention off the camera.

"Yes of course you idiot, and yes it should be quite safe as it just ejects the soul from its body...oh and ill give you a month." replied the Moonhat.

"Well fine.. but he's such a moody bastard....I'm heading back now." Ichigo moaned.

"Okay Ichigo I got buisness to take care of so I'll see you soon" Rukia said leaving.

"Ohhhh, with Renji eh?" Ichigo smirked.

"Of course not you idiot!" Rukia blushed "real soul reaper work, unlike you!"

"Geez.. okay, okay I get it....see ya" then the shimigami left with the case and lens.

---------------------------

Ichigo was back in his room shortly after and entered his body, then laid on his bed trying to think of the best way to get Uryuu to try the soul candies.

"FINALLY YOUR BACK!!!" Kon bursted at Ichigo "I was so bored being stuck in your stupid body! Man my reputation is ruined if I keep this up" the plushie Kon said lying on his side with his finger up his nose.

The strawberry growled at him "Grrrrr...piss off! you damn pest!" throwing a pillow at the lion, Kon dodged it lby leaping to the side.

"Ah! you baka!" Kon screamed "why don't you make some frriiieeeennndss! frieeends!!! you know what they are you dweeb?!" Kon kept on "and if you'd stop being a stinking soul reaper and made some friends I wouldn't have to stay in your stinking body!"

Then it hit Ichigo 'become good friends with Uryuu and maybe hell become easier to persuade....then again....he's a little hard to socialise with ....damn bastard...but then again what choice have I got?......fine'

"And another thing Ichigo what is up with your stupid t-shirt today? It had bananas on i--" Ichigo interrupted "yeah okay Kon ill make friends...with Uryuu!"

"What! that four eyes nerd!? what the fu--" kon moaned

"Lets just say I got a job to do. Now goodnight!" and with that he grabbed kon and threw him to the open closet across his room. "oof!" Kon gasped painfully. "fine! I'm off to sleep!"

and with that Ichigo tried to turn in but got awoken to a huge foot colliding unexpectedly with the back of his head.

"WHERE HAAVEE YOUU BEEN ICHIGO YOU WERE OUT PAST YOUR KERFEW!!"

"DAMN!!!! DAD!!! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Isshin Kurosaki threw a fist square for Ichigo's chest but the action failed as Ichigo grabbed his fist and used the power of the punch to topple him over.

"YOU IDIOT!! HAVE YOU GOT A DAMN DEATH WISH?! HUH?" Ichigo roared at his idiotic dad.

"Wow you really have learned all the tricks! good one my son! your mother would be so proud!" Isshin screeched running around in circles.

"Shutup! why did you really come here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I decided son, were all going on holiday you, me Karin and Yuzu! we deserve a vacation for a week" Isshin stated happily.

"Cant, got schoolwork" Ichigo replied flatly and his dad deflated.

"Why would you do that unless..." *blushes* "you have a girlfrie--" and with that Ichigo punched him in the gob.

" No. We got exams in a month so I gotta prepair!" Ichigo shouted. "So when you going?"

"Friday! but don't worry about us.. just study!..." Isshin whined running out of the room leaving a trail of water from his crying eyes before closing the door.

'Geez dad want some bread with that whine?!' Ichigo thought and with that he drifted off to sleep with his plan whirring around his dormant mind, ready for school in the morning.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. School

Awakening of the soul. (part 2)

(An ichishi fan fiction! ^.^)

**Author: Sherrie-Chan!**

**Warnings : Foul Language! Tsk Tsk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.. If I did Ichigo would own Uryuu's ass. XD**

**Authors note: GAHHHH!! Sorry I took so long! And thanks for waiting…Right so the story is Ichigo took a visit to the soul society because of captain Kurosutchi of the 12th squad because he was interested of the effects of soul candy on the Quincy, Uryuu Ishida. Special thank you to….CrimsonDesire a.k.a Jemma-Chan for beta' in my ass! XD.**

* * *

Soul Candy types :

**cringo-the hoodlum, makes you say "thank you very much" (panda)**

*new*king-stupid and careful personality, spouts out meaningless percentages (?)**

**blues-the coward, makes you say "ook!" (also in book 25 i think Ikkakus Bruce soul candy means blues the monkey as it doesn't say its a new one so ill put it as the original blues (so its a monkey...^.^;;)**

**ginnosuke-makes you tricky and makes you say "meow"(cat)**

*new*momone-makes you frisky and you'll be saying "shall I?" if you choose this one!(?) XD**

* * *

"Ichigo! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu shouted as Ichigo walked downstairs and casually walked to the dinner table. The thoughts of yesterdays events playing on his mind as he sat at the dinner table and began to eat his food.

**********FLASHBACK**********

" Im going to forget this stupid mission!, why should I do that to Uryuu anyway…." his scowl deepening. " I cant betray his trust!". Ichigo also knew that he was too compliant to listen to that freak job scientist.

" Well that's an awful shame deputy soul reaper I am quite angered at your perpetual ways."

"what the…? Kurosutchi?" The Shinigami queried as he looked around the room to search for the random voice that sounded like the 12th squad captain.

He soon realised that the eye camera thing was emitting the sound, when he looked in the small briefcase he had received from Kurosutchi and noted it also had a speaker inside it.

" You are starting to annoy me Kurosaki Ichigo." Kurosutchi started " You will co-operate with me on this deputy Shinigami or you will suffer the consequences!"

" What did you say?!" the redheads temper rose. " why the hell should I listen to a freak like you huh?! , I shouldn't have even thought about doing this to Ury--"

"Silence! You will tend to my commands or I will wipe all your friends, family and loved ones from your life!" the scientists temper also rose.

"Huh…like you know who they are anyway, you try to come near them and so help me ill kick your ass!" clenching his fists in anger.

"Hah! Oh have no fear Kurosaki, for your information I have planted countless bacteria into the Quincy from our battle and I know exactly whose who in your life".

" Damn you! you sick bastard!…." as the scowl deepened showing his rage.

" Well now I wont expect a failure from you! That is all Kurosaki" And the argument left Ichigo not just full of rage but also fear.

******* FLASHBACK OVER ***********

" IICCCHHHIIIGOOO!! Missed ya buddy! " Keigo screeched, sprinting around the corner and skidding to a halt when his face collided with Ichigo's muscular upper arm, crashing to the floor.

" Hey Keigo" Ichigo's features clearly showing disagreement with his hyper friend.

The bleach white corridors of Karakura high school slid past a Ichigo strode to his new destination with his usual scowl in place. He needed a way to get acquainted to the Quincy, The issue at hand played at his mind all night but the Shinigami knew it was the only way to keep Orihime, Chad, his family and nearly all that he held close safe. Ichigo feared the fact that Kurosutchi appeared to know every single one of them. He groaned inwardly as he opened the doors to his class and walked over to his desk and set down his inner turmoil for the moment, composing himself.

"Well I got absolutely no damn choice in this….I just hope Uryuu wont be a jackass the entire time, Damn that moon hat freak. Well ill just have to grin and bear it" Ichigo thought as he turned to stare at Chad, Orihime and Uryuu at the same desk.

"Orihime I think your over doing it abit…" Chad pointed out as The orange haired girl was putting more red bean paste in her natto and shrimp sashimi and Uryuu just stared on in amusement. "is Uryuu actually amused..!? that's a new one to me…." the Shinigami wondered briefly.

When Ichigo finished placing his schoolwork on the desk he decided to walk over to his new gang and interact with them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

" Hey Ichigo!" Orihime smiled.

"mmnn" commented Chad.

" Hi…your hair looks stupid.." Uryuu criticized which caused Ichigo to scowl at him.

"thanks jackass.." Ichigo growled running his hang through his hair, trying to tame those strawberry blonde locks.

"hmm…" commented Uryuu turning back to his book.

Ichigo went to snap at Uryuu until he felt a piece of chalk hit his head, Miss Ochii was standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"alright sit down!" she exclaimed.

So Ichigo complied unwillingly and sat for the first lesson contemplating how to get Uryuu to trust him while the boring topic of contemporary society droned on in class. For everyone's sakes he depended on his thoughts, he had to find a way to get even Uryuu Ishida to get acquainted to him, he pondered over this through the night but to no avail.

"Well Im not sure what I can really do now, The damn fool is all like I hate Shinigami, blah blah blah! my damn Quincy pride!" Ichigo growled inwardly. "wait….I could ask him to train with me….It makes sense as he seems to always want to get stronger, he's got an excuse to kick my ass, so he can learn to trust me, so I cold pop to Urahara's basement…..sure its worth asking him about it. Hey what choice have I got?".

*RRRIIINNNGGG* the strawberry heared the lunch bell and decided to talk to the Quincy, so the Shinigami walked to Uryuu's desk to ask about the training sessions. "Damn this is going to just get harder" He Growled inwardly…

* * *

Sherreh:thanks everyone for the wait! God! I've been so busy lately! .

Jemma: -.- Care to elaborate? …..

Sherrie: I can care for Labradors! XD

Jemma: yeaaaah…….anyhow people review and get off my bosoms!

Sherreh: WHUT?!


	3. Out of character

Awakening of the soul. (part 3)

(An ichishi fan fiction! ^.^)

**Author: Sherrie-Chan!**

**Warnings : Foul Language! Tsk Tsk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.. If I did Ichigo would own Uryuu's ass. XD**

**A.N: ****Im back again and I have brought the third chapter! Woo! Ahah! So I hope you enjoy and had a good Christmas and new year!. X3**

* * *

Soul Candy types :

**cringo-the hoodlum, makes you say "thank you very much" (panda)**

*new*king-stupid and careful personality, spouts out meaningless percentages (?)**

**blues-the coward, makes you say "ook!" (also in book 25 i think Ikkakus Bruce soul candy means blues the monkey as it doesn't say its a new one so ill put it as the original blues (so its a monkey...^.^;;)**

**ginnosuke-makes you tricky and makes you say "meow"(cat)**

*new*momone-makes you frisky and you'll be saying "shall I?" if you choose this one!(?) XD**

* * *

"Oi Ishida! Come to lunch with me." Ichigo asked with his usual scowl upon his face and the archer stared into those chocolate coloured globes as he sighed.

"Fine ill come, is there anywhere warm to sit? It's stating to get quite cold now" The Quincy simply replied, packing his school bag and slinging it over his shoulder, his hair flicking with the motion.

"Wait, what?! Your actually agreeing? What's up with you? I thought you hated me." Ichigo asked shocked by what he just heared Staring into those sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't hate you Kurosaki, and your human right now so I don't have anything against you ,so ill just leave it at that" looking at Ichigo with a strait face "Now where we off to because I need to read this next chapter of Wuthering heights for English studies".

Ichigo just stared at the Quincy in disapproval then showed Uryuu the way to his usual eating spot in the old music room, which was usually empty.

"here we are and its quiet so you can read your withering heights."

Uryuu clicked his tongue and commented the book was titled Wuthering heights not withering heights while he got his bento out and put the bookmark on the table then began to read.

Ichigo sat in the silence and he hated it! "Hmm….its so quiet! I don't know why he can do this all the time… Well I need to talk to him anyway…. …………grrr….how come I cant say anything! It feels if I disturb him he might try to hack me to death…" Ichigo thought.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ishida mumbled behind his book.

"ehh?"

" You heared me Kurosaki, you wouldn't just call me out to lunch for no reason would you now?" the Quincy mumbled again, Ichigo felt guilty by what he said and thought of all the times he ignored him, even that they were friends the Shinigami just thought that the Quincy would prefer being solitary.

" Im sorry Ishida…" Ichigo apologized.

The archer took his attention off the book and raised an eyebrow at him.

"that's okay Kurosaki, I didn't meant catch you off guard, I guess I was too perspective, anyway forget it, what did you come to me about?" the raven head asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have some training with me at Urahara" Ichigo asked but then stared at Uryuu's well known evil smirk.

"hmm so you mean rematches? Im actually starting to get you Kurosaki" as the grin swept across his face.

"Unhh….sure if you want to fight…" the strawberry answered slowly.

"yes of course I do Kurosaki….I want to see how tough you really are." Ishida said as he pulled out his Blue bento box.

" Yeah well ill kick your ass, I've put some training in when I have any spare time" said Ichigo with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that Kurosaki, I have also put countless hours into my training to make sure my attacks are at top level" retorted a very pepped up Quincy.

"well you can prove it when we there cant you now?"

"Oh don't worry Kurosaki, I wont disappoint you, just make sure you come prepared." smiled the Archer.

"okay im bored of this now, lets get back to class and ill ask Urahara later okay? " .

"uhh…yeah we might be late." Ishida replied.

"OIIII Urahara, you in there?" Ichigo called as he knocked on the paper door of the Urahara shoten. The strawberry shivered as the wind blew against his human form and ruffled his hair and with that the death god put his extra black and red patterned jacket on top of his shirt.

As Ichigo went to open the door Uryuu tapped his shoulder causing the Shinigami to jump 20 foot in the air and exclaim in shock " ISHIDA?! What are you doing here now?!"

"well I thought seeing as im using the basement too for training I should also ask for permission, it only see-"

"HOOOOLLLOOOOOWWWWWW" The piercing sound causing both the raven head and the red head (for the second time in a row) to jump in surprise.

"God it never gets old" stressed Ichigo poking the substitute Shinigami licence.

"im off to kill this hollow, I can see it about three blocks away, how convenient". Ichigo smiled.

"Ill come too, just to watch ive been quite bored lately" sighed Uryuu.

And with a nod from Ichigo they both travelled by shunpo/hiren-kyaku to their destination and obliterated the hollow. Satisfied by the kill Ichigo implemented on the poor soul, they headed back to the shop only to find Urahara standing by the door. " of course!" Ichigo growled inwardly.

" Hello Kurosaki!" Stood Urahara looking like his usual peppy self "and what can I do for you today?, oh and I see you brought your Quincy friend Uryuu Ishida" Urahara looked perceptively.

" Hello" Uryuu spoke formally.

"Yeah anyway me and Ishida want to train here because we've been a bit stiff lately, so is that okay?" The Shinigami asked.

"Sure that's fine, come whenever you feel like it." Urahara smiled. "Fancy a rematch with me sometime Ichigo?".

"I might do in fact" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck remembering the last duel with Urahara.

"okay then come on in if you like, you can head strait to the basement." Urahara mumbled.

"Okay ready Ishi--" Ichigo jumped out of the way as an arrow flew towards him.

"What the hell Ishida!?" Ichigo yelled and Uryuu laughed " I've been ready all along so lets go already" as his bow was drawn out again chasing Ichigo into the basement.

"Haha…well there seems to be quite a stir in the air." Urahara contemplated.

* * *

UWAH! Chapter 3 done! Reviews please? Hah! Tell me if I missed something and thanks for reading it and hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be much more interesting! XD.


End file.
